Rainy Day? Thanks!
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Roy tentu membenci hujan, sebuah kegiatan alam yang dapat memadamkan pesonanya itu. Tapi...! Inspirated by Tohru Ohkawa ft Michiko Neya - Ame no Hi wa No Thank You. Just RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Roy tentu membenci hujan, sebuah kegiatan alam yang dapat memadamkan pesonanya itu. Tapi...! Inspirated by Tohru Ohkawa ft Michiko Neya - Ame no Hi wa No Thank You. Just RnR!

* * *

**Rainy Day? Thanks!**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Hujan turun dimalam itu ketika Roy baru saja (berhasil) menyelesaikan tumpukan paperworknya. Bayangkan,jarang-jarang dia _secepat_ hari ini. Biasanya_ lebih lambat_, sampai gerbang depan East HQ ditutup dan dijaga oleh sekawanan prajurit piket serta beberapa anjing ganas. Ah, dia sangat kesal. Lantas, buat apa dia bekerja lebih giat 2 jam terakhir jika ia tetap tidak bisa pulang untuk mandi, berdandan, dan berkencan dengan gadis yang ia temui di dekat bar kemarin malam? Ini sia-sia, ini hopeless! Arrrgghh!

"Hujan brengsek!" gerutunya sambil menggebuk meja kerja. Dikantor hanya tertinggal dirinya yang marah-marah, dan seorang malaikat yang berhasil menemaninya dengan Beretta menempel di pelipis.

"Jangan memarahi hujan, kolonel." ucap malaikat itu, yang tak lain adalah letnan Riza Hawkeye.

"Hujan itu jenis bencana alam yang paling kubenci. Memadamkan api-lah, menyebabkan pilek-lah. Sekarang, membatalkan kencan! Tidak bisa ditolerir!"

"Hujan bukan bencana alam. Kalau berkolaborasi dengan petir dan angin ribut, barulah bisa disebut bencana alam." sanggah Hawkeye.

"Aduh, letnan. Bayangkan saja kalau dia membasahi tubuhmu sampai baju dalammu tercetak dengan jelas tan-..." sebuah file holder tahunan melayang kearah wajah kolonel yang terbilang cukup tampan.

"Andai saja anda menggantikan waktu bermain anda untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda! Coba hitung, anda bisa menyelesaikan paperwork tadi hanya dalam 2 jam. Jika anda bisa melakukannya setelah makan siang, yaitu 5 jam sebelumnya, pasti sebelum hujan anda bisa pulang, berdandan, membeli bunga dan berkencan dengan Magdalena, Anne, Kate atau siapapun itu!" marah Hawkeye. Roy mengusap-usap hidung tampannya yang memerah, sambil mengeluarkan sedikit airmata karena rasa sakitnya. Tapi ia sedikit tertawa dan berkata,

"Kamu cemburu?"

Hawkeye hampir melempar sofa.

"Oke,ampun, Hawkeye. Aku mengaku salah," kata Roy. "Tapi hujannya bakal awet, nih. Gimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Hawkeye.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu pulang, maksudku."

Hawkeye menghela napas, "Apa boleh buat. Itu artinya saya akan pulang sangat terlambat."

"Maaf." ucap Roy, mengeluarkan wajah memelas seperti Black Hayate ketika meminta jatah makannya. Roy tahu ini semua salahnya.

" Tidak perlu. Anda bicara seakan-akan ini yang pertama kalinya." jawab Hawkeye, teringat Hayate yang ada dirumahnya. Ia merapikan meja dan mengambil kain lap dari lacinya, mulai merawat senjata kesayangannya. Roy duduk dalam pose favoritnya dan memperhatikan letnan cantiknya itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Hawkeye, sadar jika dirinya diperhatikan.

"Aku kedinginan." kata Roy. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebotol wine merah. "Anda menyimpan alkohol di kantor, sir?" tanya Hawkeye kaget.

"Belum pernah diminum, tahu? Ini hadiah dari pesta militer yang lalu!" jawabnya sambil membuka botol itu. Ia mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada diatas troli disudut ruangan. Wine dalam cangkir kopi? Kenapa tidak? Siapa peduli pada etika dan kebiasaan ketika dingin menyengat kulit. "Mau, Hawkeye? Enak lho. Ayolah, berpesta sedikit di hari yang menyedihkan ini. Memang bukan sampanye sih..."

Hawkeye sudah akan menolak sebelum ia berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak ada salahnya. _Tapi jangan sampai ia minum terlalu banyak_, pikirnya. Ia pun mendekati Roy dan ikut duduk diatas sofa.

_Mereka mendentingkan ujung cangkir mereka, melakukan toast, dan menenggak wine untuk sedikit mengusir dingin. "Hawkeye, aku berpikir tentang masalah kemiliteran yang..." dan meluncurlah pembicaraan hangat diantara keduanya..._


	2. Chapter 2

Roy tentu membenci hujan, sebuah kegiatan alam yang dapat memadamkan pesonanya itu. Tapi...! Inspirated by Tohru Ohkawa ft Michiko Neya - Ame no Hi wa No Thank You. Just RnR!

* * *

**Rainy Day? Thanks! 2**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Mereka mendentingkan ujung cangkir mereka, melakukan toast, dan menenggak wine untuk sedikit mengusir dingin. "Hawkeye, aku berpikir tentang masalah kemiliteran yang..." dan meluncurlah pembicaraan hangat diantara keduanya. Lama kelamaan pembicaraan mereka pergi kearah kekonyolan Elric bersaudara, terutama sang kakak, si kacang automail. Lainnya, tentang kenangan bersama subordinat-subordinat tersayang. Bagaimana semua gadis telah dirontokkan dari takdir Havoc untuk sang kolonel yang luarbiasa genit (Hawkeye protes untuk itu, ia kasihan pada Havoc), kemampuan mengerikan Falman, kehebatan Fuery yang sangat polos, Breda yang dipertanyakan mengapa lemaknya tidak begitu hilang kendati yang paling sering melakukan bench press, Hughes yang telah pergi, dan sebagainya, seiring tuangan wine yang kesekian kalinya ke dalam dua belah cangkir itu.

Hingga wine di dalam botol menghilang 3/4-nya, Roy membuka suara tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci hujan." katanya. Hawkeye tetap berusaha membantahnya "Hujan itu menyenangkan. Itu anugerah dari tuhan."

"Kau berusaha meyakinkanku atas nama tuhan? Pada alchemist yang sangat mengerti bagaimana hujan tercipta?" Roy terkekeh. "Aku bahkan mengerti alasan terciptanya biru di langit!"

Kata-kata terakhirnya memunculkan semburat tidak suka di wajah Hawkeye.

"Oke, hujan itu menyenangkan, tapi : _tidak, terimakasih_." ralat Roy, menenggak winenya lagi. "Betapa patetiknya aku yang tidak berdaya saat hujan itu memalukan." Roy menuangkan winenya lagi, dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. "Yang benar saja! Betapa bodohnya aku yang masih lajang ini!"

"Hemm..." gumam Hawkeye sambil tersenyum. "Hal itu sungguh manis, kolonel. Bukan memalukan untuk saya."

"Apa maksudmu, Hawkeye? Manis?" wajahnya memerah. Oh, dia mulai mabuk.

"Maksudku, tak apa jika kita tak selalu kuat, sir..." Hawkeye menyeruput winenya. "Akan lebih menyedihkan melihat orang yang berpura-pura kuat karena tak memiliki pegangan hidup, tempat untuk bersandar..."

"..._bahkan menangis_..."

Roy mendelik ke arah letnannya yang cantik itu. Oke, ke arah mata hazel_nya_ yang semerah wine malam itu. Hawkeye melirik ke arah kolonel berisiknya yang tak bersuara lagi, heran. Dilihatnya kolonel itu sudah kehilangan daya pandang karena di serbu oleh rasa kantuk dan efek mabuk.

"Kolonel! Kalau ingin tidur, benahi posisi anda!" ujar Hawkeye separuh menjerit. Apa boleh buat, kolonelnya nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya, mengantuk dalam posisi duduk tertunduk dan wajah kearah dirinya. Hawkeye, dengan tenaga bukan-wanita-biasa-nya, berhasil mengatur Roy diatas sofa dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut cadangan yang ada disana.

Lucu juga melihat wajah tampan itu terlelap kepayahan. Pasti lelah baginya bertanggung jawab pada negeri yang dicintainya, tanpa seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Entah kenapa, Riza memerah sendiri.

"Nnn... Riza..." gumam Roy dalam kantuknya. "Kau tahu...?" tanyanya.

"Apa, sir?" jawab Hawkeye membenahi selimut kolonelnya itu, menariknya sampai ke atas pundak.

"Aku benci hujan." katanya. Hawkeye sudah tidak tertarik untuk membalasnya, sebelum pada akhirnya Roy menggumam lagi...

"_**Tapi aku menyukaimu**_**."**

Riza memerah sendiri. Jam 10 malam mungkin bukan waktu yang baik baginya untuk mempercayai perkataan seorang playboy yang mengantuk dan mabuk, yang mengatakan '_aku suka padamu_'.


End file.
